Je passerai du côté obscur pour toi
by Rukire-Sama
Summary: Starventures. Cela fait maintenant des années que Tyzen, un jeune Zabrak, est aux côtés de Cinn, princesse déchue des Chiss. Durant des années, il avait vécu seul avec 808, puis avait rencontré sa compagne, puis leurs amis, Apple la Twi'lek et Gaar le Wookie mercenaire. Et si, pour Cinn, il serait capable de tout? Même de l'impardonnable?
1. Chapter 1

La future reine des Chiss s'approcha d'un pas timide vers la cellule 903. La veille, un jeune Zabrak avait fait du grabuge car, non seulement il avait tenté de voler de quoi se nourrir, mais il avait posé la main sur Shiba, la soeur aînée de Cinn, pour tenter de s'échapper, dans la panique. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps, celui-là. Elle arriva devant la cellule, et passa une main autour d'un des barreaux. Il semblait s'être endormi, mais quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune Chiss. Quelque chose de rouge coulait le long de sa joue. Elle appela un garde, et lui réclama les clés de la cellule.

\- Mais, Votre Altesse... Votre soeur a dit...

\- Ce n'est pas ma soeur qui sera couronnée dans deux mois, que je sache?

\- Non, mais elle a dit qu'en attendant, en sa qualité d'aînée...

\- Mais allez-vous m'obéir?! Ouvrez-moi cette cellule !

\- Mais...

\- Et si ma soeur en entend parler, vous en prendrez pour votre grade !

Suite aux menaces de la future souveraine, le garde s'inclina, lui tendant un trousseau de clés avant de s'éloigner en grommelant. Elle poussa une mèche de ses cheveux bleu ciel derrière son oreille en le regardant partir en traînant les pieds.

\- Je vous jure... Aucun respect !

Elle ouvrit la porte, puis rentra avant de la refermer derrière elle. Le Zabrak n'avait pas bougé durant l'altercation. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, curieuse, lorsqu'il releva la tête, lui arrachant un petit cri.

\- Pardonnez moi, Votre Altesse. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Ce n'est rien... Mais... Vous saignez ?!

\- Les gardes se sont un peu amusés...

\- C'est pas possible... GARDES ! APPORTEZ MOI UNE BASSINE D'EAU ET UN TISSU ! Et puis... À manger, tant qu'on y est !

\- Mais, Votre Altesse...

\- ÉXÉCUTION !

Tandis que les gardes couraient dans la prison pour chercher ce que leur demandait leur princesse, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le prisonnier.

\- Quel est votre nom?

\- Tyzen... Et le votre? Je ne suis pas bien les actualités Chiss, j'ignore qui se prépare à recevoir la couronne...

Cette remarque leur arracha un sourire. Elle attrapa la bassine que lui tendait un des gardes, et la posa à côté d'elle, avant de tremper le tissu dans l'eau chaude pour nettoyer son visage.

\- Cinn. Je m'appelle Cinn.

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Elle passa le tissu sur son visage, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je suis désolée, ça va piquer un peu.

\- Bah, j'ai vécu pire...

\- ... Êtes-vous conscient de la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis?

\- Pas vraiment, en vérité. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, juste m'enfuir...

\- C'est tout de même un crime, de voler.

\- C'est facile à dire quand on a un beau palais.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soudain gêné par ce qu'il avait dit, et devant la lueur de tristesse brillant dans les yeux de la personne face à lui.

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les mots...

\- Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas de leçons à vous donner. Et, soit dit en passant, c'est ma soeur que vous avez attaqué hier. Et vous n'avez pas de chance, elle est un peu... Comment dire... Soupe au lait.

Il poussa un grommèlement de mécontentement.

\- Putain... Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais non ! Un membre de la famille royale ! Tch... Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver?

\- Ma soeur décidera de votre sort ce soir. Je viendrai vous en tenir informer.

Il la remercia d'un sourire, alors qu'elle lui tendait le panier rempli de victuailles.

\- C'était pour ça que vous avez causé cette catastrophe, n'est-ce pas? Allez-y, c'est pour vous.

\- Merci, Votre Altesse.

\- Appelez moi Cinn.

Elle lui fit un geste de la main, puis sortit de la prison pour retourner dans ses appartements. Son coeur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine, et le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. À quoi pensait-elle?

\- Votre Altesse, tout va bien?

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Alors que sa servante s'occupait de brosser ses cheveux pour la réunion de ce soir, Cinn repensait aux paroles de Tyzen, qui tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Le peuple, dehors, vivait-il si mal?

\- Shana?

\- Oui, Votre Altesse?

\- Le peuple, dehors... Vit-il difficilement?

La servante détourna le regard, gênée, se tortillant un mèche de cheveux de sa main libre.

\- Votre Altesse, je... Je ne sais pas si je peux...

\- Répond moi franchement, Shana.

\- Hé bien... Oui. C'est très difficile, dehors...

\- Je vois...

La future souveraine baissa misérablement le regard. Son futur peuple se mourait dehors, et elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui. Elle claqua ses deux mains sur chacune de ses joues, pour se re-concentrer. Ce soir, sa soeur allait décider du sort de Tyzen. Elle ferait en sorte qu'il lui soit le moins pénible possible ! Les heures passèrent, et l'heure cruciale arriva. Shiba était assise à la droite de sa soeur, et visiblement sur les nerfs. Les conseillers bavardaient autour d'elles, lorsque l'aînée, se leva en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.

\- Bon, on le commence ce conseil?!

\- Shiba, tout va bien, calme toi.

\- Un sale Zabrak a posé ses mains sur moi, hier, et je suis censée être calme et dire que tout va bien?!

\- Shiba...

\- J'exige qu'il soit exécuté !

\- Éxécuté?! Pour un vol?! Ne sois pas ridicule !

\- AH, JE SUIS RIDICULE ?!

\- Parfaitement, Shiba. Là, tu es ridicule.

\- Ce sera la mort pour lui, et rien d'autre Cinn. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire " _Votre Altesse_ ".

\- Cesse d'être si sarcastique.

\- Messieurs les conseillers seront d'accord avec moi. N'est-ce pas, messieurs?

Une lueur de terreur brilla dans les yeux des Chiss présents autour de la table. Inconsciente des menaces que Shiba faisait peser sur leurs familles, Cinn les observait les bras croisés, sûre que sa soeur serait contredite. Cependant, l'aîné se leva, et jeta un regard désolé à la plus jeune.

\- Pardonnez moi, Votre Altesse, mais Votre Royale Soeur a raison.

\- Mais...

\- Il a posé la main sur un membre de la famille royale. C'est passable de mort. Et rien d'autre.

Un sourire triomphal aux lèvres, la Chiss aux cheveux bleus marines se leva de son chaise.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, l'affaire sera bouclée la semaine.

\- Le mois prochain.

\- Cinn...

\- J'ai dit, Shiba. J'accepte ta décision, mais ce sera le mois prochain.

Sa soeur la fusilla du regard, mais elle tourna le dos et sortit en claquant la porte. La gorge serrée, la future reine se leva.

\- Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et partirent dans demander leur reste. Cinq s'effondra sur la table. Comment lui dire...?

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce n'est que le prologue, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Cinn observait son reflet dans la glace, la gorge nouée. Son bijou de front incrusté d'un rubis à son centre faisait ressortir son oeil droit qui était du même rouge brillant. Shana l'aidait à attacher son corset, tandis que sa princesse tressait sa mèche blanche, qui était plus longue que les autres, à la manière d'un Jedai.

\- Votre Altesse, quelque chose ne va pas? Vous semblez soucieuse depuis hier soir...

\- Il n'y a rien, Shana. Tu as bientôt fini?

\- Presque, Votre Altesse.

Elle acheva son travail sans poser plus de questions, soulageant ainsi le coeur déjà bien lourd de la Chiss. Son oeil aveugle et balafré était d'un gris pâle, et était vide de toute forme de vie. Elle ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus son reflet. Elle lui tourna le dos, remercia sa servante, puis partit en direction des geôles. Elle s'approcha de sa cellule, et vit qu'il l'attendait. Son oeil avait un peu dégonflé, et le sang s'était définitivement arrêté. Elle entra dans sa cellule, et le salua d'une révérence, tandis qu'il baissait respectueusement la tête.

\- Votre Alt...

\- Cinn.

\- Cinn. Je vous souhaite le bonjour.

\- Moi de même.

\- ... Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si triste?

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, se laissant tomber à genoux. Il voulut se jeter sur elle, mais retomba violemment sur le sol à cause de ses chaînes.

\- Votre... Cinn !

Elle éclata en sanglots amers, laissant rouler les larmes le long de ses joues. Elle s'approcha de lui en tentant de sécher ses larmes d'un bras.

\- Je... Je vous prie de m'excuser, Tyzen. Mais... C'est à cause du sort que ma soeur veut vous réservez...

\- ... C'est si terrible que ça?

\- Évidemment ! Elle veut vous faire exécuter, sous prétexte que vous avez attaqué un membre de la famille royale ! Bon sang...

Les larmes revinrent aussitôt, comme si elles n'étaient jamais parties. Il la serra tant bien que mal contre lui, relevant son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, caressant sa joue pour le remercier.

\- C'est moi qui pleure, alors que c'est vous qui risquez de perdre la vie.

Il ne répondit rien, caressant maladroitement ses cheveux.

\- Je trouverai une solution. Je vous le jure.

\- Je vous crois. Avec vous de mon côté, je n'ai peur de rien.

Elle lui tourna le dos, le coeur fracassé et l'âme en peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?! Que lui importait le sort d'un prisonnier?! Après être sortie, elle se colla contre un mur, dans lequel elle donna un violent coup de poing, ne la soulageant qu'à peine. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et laissa une Shana en panique bander sa main. Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, elle passa la majorité de son temps libre aux côtés de Tyzen, qui lui racontait ses voyages dans toutes ces galaxies qui lui étaient inconnues, à elle, qui n'avait jamais quitté sa planète, alors qu'elle lui racontait sa vie de princesse héritière, qui n'avait rien d'amusant, omettant volontairement la cicatrice dû à l'épreuve qui la défigurait -à ses yeux- en partie.

Les jours passaient, inexorablement, les rapprochant de plus en plus de l'échéance. Il ne restait plus que trois jours. Cinn s'approcha de la prison. Il était -hélas !- toujours là. Sale. Fatigué. Elle poussa la porte, et un sourire éblouit le visage du prisonnier, qui venait de lever la tête.

\- Altesse.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, et caressa sa joue. Il saisit doucement sa main, fermant un instant les yeux, laissant expirer son nom par ses lèvres craquelées par la soif. Il chercha son regard de ses yeux dorés, lui tendant un sourire triste.

\- Tyzen... Je vous sortirai de là, quel que soit le moyen, je vous le promet.

\- ... Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous faites tout ça?

Elle retira sa main. Rougit, le coeur en pleine folie.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

C'était vrai. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas le sentiment qui lui emprisonnait l'esprit, et dirigeait toujours ses pensées vers lui, faisant serrer son coeur chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, et laissant un frisson traverser son échine lorsqu'il lui parlait. Non. Elle ne savait pas.

\- M'aimez-vous?

Sa question la figea sur place. Aimer? _L'aimer_? Ce serait donc ça? Ce serait ça, l'amour? Être si folle de lui qu'elle en devenait malade? Qu'il lui volait son être tout entier? C'était donc ça, qui avait uni ses parents jusqu'à leur mort accidentelle? C'était ça, _l'amour_?

\- Que dites-vous?!

\- Parce que moi, je vous aime, Cinn.

\- Tyzen...

Il la serra faiblement, à bout de force, contre lui, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent fougueusement. La crainte qui avait un instant traversé l'esprit de la future souveraine qu'il ne fasse cela que pour être gracié s'enfuit à l'instant même où elle sentit le coeur de celui qu'elle aimait battre dans sa poitrine, à un rythme aussi affolé que le sien. Il glissa une main dans ses boucles au bleu très pâle -chose très rare pour une Chiss-, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa nuque avec tout l'amour débordant de son coeur. Si c'était ça, l'amour, elle s'y abandonnait volontiers.

\- Tu vois que tu sais. Tu m'aimes.

\- Depuis quand tu me tutoies?

\- Et toi?

\- Idiot ! Idiot, idiot, idiot !

Elle se réfugia contre son torse, caressant du bout des doigts ses muscles parfaitement développés -ni trop, ni pas assez-. Une douloureuse pensée lui vrilla l'esprit, et elle ferma les yeux, consciente de ce à quoi elle avait volontairement refusé de penser durant ces trois semaines.

\- Tu aurais pu fuir depuis longtemps, si je l'avais voulu...

\- Pas sans toi. Je n'aurai pas pu.

\- J'aurai pu te libérer, mais j'avais peur que tu partes. De ne plus jamais te revoir.

\- Viens avec moi. Tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir la couronne? Laisse la à ta soeur, et fuyons ensemble, ma merveilleuse Cinn.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi...

\- J'ai peur, Tyzen...

\- Peur?

\- De plein de choses... Et puis, en plus, nous ne sommes pas de la même race...

\- Et alors?

Le sourire du Zabrak fit s'envoler toutes ses craintes.

\- Rien. Fuyons.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, cherchant les gardes du regard, qui patrouillaient plus loin.

\- Je vais devoir faire vite.

\- Je suis à bout de forces, Cinn. Je ne sais pas si...

\- Je t'aiderai. Fais moi confiance.

Elle le releva, puis attrapa quelque chose qui pendait à sa taille. Elle sortit du fourreau un sabre laser d'une couleur rose pâle, attendrissant. Elle sectionna les menottes du Zabrak, puis trancha les barreaux de la fenêtre d'un coup bien ajusté. Elle observa, les yeux brillants, Tyzen qui bondissait tel un félin au-dehors de sa cage, et elle le rejoint rapidement, en entendant les pas des gardes affolés par les bruits étranges provenant de la cellule 903. Elle soutenait Tyzen d'un bras, son sabre dans l'autre main.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan?!

\- On va retrouver ton vaisseau ! Il est où?!

\- Sur la place principale !

Elle le tira avec lui, le forçant à courir, lorsque l'alerte retentit dans toute la ville. Son compagnon geignait de douleur, encore épuisé du traitement subi pendant le dernier mois. Sa compagne le traînait presque, l'obligeant à aller le plus vite possible.

\- Courage, Tyzen... On y est presque !

Il ne dit rien, mais une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux en reconnaissant son vaisseau. Il tendit la main pour le pointer du doigt, arrachant un sourire de soulagement à Cinn. Le sas s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'intérieur du vaisseau et un droïde. Soutenu par sa compagne, le propriétaire y entra, accueilli par son serviteur.

\- Maître Tyzen ! Vous êtes épuisé ! Où êtes vous passé pendant tout ce temps?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, 808 ! Nous sommes en fuite !

\- En fuite?

Tyzen s'installa au poste de pilotage, laissant Cinn aux bons soins de 808. Il s'envola, ignorant les tirs que faisaient les gardes royaux autour de lui. Il aperçut le sourire cruel de Shiba, et ce sourire le mit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Elle semblait... Sombre. Après des heures de lutte dans l'espace, il réussit enfin à leur échapper, épuisé. Il laissa le poste de pilotage en automatique-je sais pas si c'est possible et je vous baiiiise xD-, alors que 808 revenait à ses côtés.

\- Maître Tyzen, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question?

Le maître en question s'étira, baillant sans modération.

\- Vas-y.

\- Que fait la future souveraine Chiss dans notre humble vaisseau?

\- Elle s'appelle Cinn. Et ce n'est plus la future souveraine. Nous avons fui ensemble.

\- Je vois. Je comprend mieux son affection pour vous, Maître Tyzen.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Elle est dans votre chambre. Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie.

\- Merci. Tu peux disposer, 808.

Le droïde partit voguer à ses occupations tandis que Tyzen se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte, et entra. Un sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Tout était allé si vite, tellement vite qu'il n'avait d'abord pas compris ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, dans un premier temps. Ou il avait refusé de se l'avouer. Lui, un prisonnier, tomber amoureux d'une future reine ! Quelle plaisanterie. L'ex future reine en question papillonna des yeux, avant de poser son regard sur lui.

\- Tyzen...

\- Salut, toi.

Il s'allongeait contre elle, les membres encore tremblants, pour lui transmettre sa chaleur corporelle. Il lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque, arrachant un frisson à sa bien aimée.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- ... Libre. Même serrée contre toi.

\- Cinn... Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Tyzen...

\- Tu as toujours peur?

\- Nan. Je suis _terrorisée_ , nuance.

Il la fixa avec surprise, avant de rire aux éclats, et de lui voler un baiser passionné.

\- Vous me rendez dingue, Votre Altesse.

\- La ferme. Je suis censée dire quoi, moi?

\- Que je suis le meilleur amant du monde !

Elle rit, détendue.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir !

* * *

Hey, hey, hey !

D'abord, merci à mimilia-reveuse et NightmareDragon FB pour leurs reviews !

Nightmare, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de répondre à ta théorie... Même si les autres que tu as en réserve m'intéresse beaucoup :p

Quand à ta question, mimilia, je fais bien tout au feeling, même si quelques passages que j'avais déjà bien en tête sont déjà écrits (comme la scène du premier baiser, ou la rencontre avec 808).

Dans tous les cas, merci à vous deux, aux personnes qui se sont abonnées, soyez de plus en plus nombreux sur cette fic, et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Cinn observait la galaxie à travers la vitre, tandis que Tyzen conduisait le vaisseau. 808 était à côté de la jeune Chiss, répondant d'une voix tranquille aux questions qu'elle lui posait.

\- Tyzen a visité combien de galaxies?

\- En ma présence, 47.

\- Et comment elle est, la planète où il habite?

\- Couverte de sable, avec un ciel sans nuage, où il ne pleut jamais.

\- Jamais?!

\- Affirmatif, amie de Maître Tyzen.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, Cinn.

\- Tyzen !

Elle se releva, avant de lui bondir dans les bras, collant sa joue contre son torse puissant, lui arrachant un petit rire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, glissant sa main sous son menton pour soulever son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu as bien dormi?

\- Moui.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il glissa son index sur la cicatrice de la Chiss qui traversait son oeil gauche, lui arrachant un frisson. Ils se séparèrent, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.

\- Elle vient d'où?

\- De quoi?

\- Ta cicatrice.

\- Ah, ça... Elle vient de l'épreuve pour l'accès à la couronne. Chaque membre de la famille royale doit la passer. Nous devons affronter le Gardien, et nous en sortir avec une cicatrice. Si il ne nous en laisse pas, c'est que nous ne sommes pas digne du trône. Et moi, j'y ai laissé mon oeil.

\- Cinn... Et ta soeur?

\- Elle a échoué. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle me déteste.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Il la serra plus encore contre lui, sentant son trouble. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il glissa ses mains devant ses yeux afin de l'entraîner vers le poste de pilotage, où la vue de sa planète était imprenable. Il lui cacha donc les yeux, alors qu'elle gigotait dans tous les sens.

\- Tyzen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

\- Arrête de bouger ! Tu verras bien, trésor !

\- Trésor?

\- Je vais t'appeler comme ça, maintenant. C'est mignon, trésor.

\- Tyzen...

\- Bah tiens, en attendant, essaie de me trouver un petit nom, ça t'occuperas !

Elle éclata de rire, et, tandis qu'elle proposait plusieurs surnoms ridicules, faisant sourire son compagnon, elle se laissa guider, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il retira ses mains. Elle saisit son bras, éblouie par la vue.

\- Mon amour... C'est magnifique !

\- Bienvenue à la maison, trésor !

Elle l'embrassa soudainement, ce qui le surprit. Il s'éloigna pour la bloquer contre le siège, avant de reprendre violemment ses baisers contre ses lèvres brûlantes. Il allait retirer son haut, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir 808.

\- Navré de vous déranger, Maître Tyzen, mais je me devais de vous avertir que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça, puisque nous allons atterrir dans exactement 4 minutes et 29 secondes.

Le Zabrak s'éloigna en grommelant, rougissant plus que nature, et s'installant au poste de pilotage, tout en arrachant un sourire à celle qu'il aimait, qui glissa ses petites mains autour de sa nuque en l'embrassant dans le cou, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- De toute façon, un lit, c'est bien plus confortable, pour faire ça...

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, sous le regard circonspect de 808, qui pencha la tête sur le côté. Il reprit sa concentration sous le regard curieux de sa compagne. Il atterrit en douceur dans le sable fin, puis tourna son fauteuil vers la plus jeune.

\- Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre...

Il se leva, et lui offrit son bras, auquel elle s'accrocha avec un sourire. Le sas laissa apparaître la lumière du soleil, les éblouissant tous les deux. Cinn releva un bras pour protéger ses yeux, alors que Tyzen relevait la tête, et respirait à pleins poumons.

\- Aaaaah... Enfin rentré !

La Chiss retira ses chaussures, laissant le sable chaud glisser entre ses orteils, lâchant un merveilleux sourire. Elle bondit dans les dunes, avant de courir en riant aux éclats, profitant de cette liberté dont elle n'avait qu'entendu parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle poussait des cris de joie, sous le sourire amusé de Tyzen, ainsi que les cris paniqués de 808, qui avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse.

\- Amie de Maître Tyzen, cessez de courir ainsi, vous pourriez perdre certaines de vos capacités corporelles !

\- YAHOUUUUUUUUU !

\- Laisse la s'amuser, 808. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut faire ça...

Le droïde se stoppa, tout de même méfiant. La Chiss bondissait, criait, courait, chantait, roulait dans le sable, avant de se tourner vers celui pour qui son coeur s'embrasait.

\- Tyzen ! Je suis libre ! Tu entends ça? Libre !

Il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers elle, et l'attrapa au vol quand elle sauta du haut de la dune pour le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, la faisant tournoyer. Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre, alors qu'elle soupirait de bien être, heureuse.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, trésor.

Il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre, avant de saisir sa main, pour la conduire jusque chez lui.

\- Ça ne vaut pas un palais, mais c'est chez moi, et je suis plutôt bien !

\- C'est génial ! Je pourrait vivre ici toute ma vie !

\- Et j'y compte bien !

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'il resserra plus encore sa prise sur sa main. Il l'entraîna dans une pièce, où se trouvait un petit lit, et des livres d'aviations couvrant même le sol. Il toussa, gêné par le bazar.

\- Si tu veux te reposer un peu... Tu peux te mettre là. Je vais envoyer 808 chercher à manger. Ça ne te dérange pas 808?

\- Pas du tout, Maître Tyzen. Mais que désire manger votre amie?

Le Zabrak se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur, alors qu'elle hochait les épaules.

\- Ce que tu trouves, 808. De comestible, j'entend.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, entraînant le pilote avec elle. Il tomba au-dessus d'elle, et il se troubla en voyant ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Cinn ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- Je... J'ai vraiment la trouille, tu sais... C'est... On est devenu des hors-la-loi... Je ne pourrai plus jamais retourner sur ma planète. Et c'est là que se trouve la tombe de mes parents...

\- Trésor... Je suis désolé... Je ne... Je n'ai pas pensé...

\- Serre moi fort.

Il s'exécuta, respirant son parfum alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa veste avec la force du désespoir.

\- Je ne te promet pas une vie confortable, mais je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

\- Être avec toi me rend heureuse, mon amour...

\- Alors laisse moi sécher tes larmes.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux orangés la fixaient avec tristesse, et elle passa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru aux contes de fées, avant toi... Je pensais que c'était impossible de tomber amoureuse d'un regard.

\- Et moi donc ! On m'aurait dit que je tomberai amoureux de la future souveraine Chiss...

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Le Zabrak passa une main sur son nez, l'effleurant avec un petit rire. Il frôla du genou quelque chose qui était accroché à la taille de la Chiss. Il le saisit du bout des mains, jetant un regard à sa propriétaire.

\- Je viens juste de réaliser... Tu as un sabre?

\- Oui... C'était celui de ma mère. Shiba a hérité de celui de notre père.

\- Mais alors... Tes parents étaient...

\- Des Jedi. J'étais toujours fière de les voir brandir leurs sabres, main dans la main.

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la pensée de cet heureux souvenir.

\- Les sabres Chiss sont spéciaux. Plus la couleur est pâle, plus la force est avec toi. Plus la couleur est sombre, plus tu passes du côté obscure. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- C'est pour ça que ton sabre est si clair...

Elle se laissa tomber contre lui, respirant doucement son parfum. Elle approcha son visage du sien, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Maître Tyzen ! C'est terrible !

\- Quoi?! Que se passe-t-il?!

\- Il y a... Sur l'écran de la place principale !

\- Quoi?! Quoi, 808?!

\- Vos visages ! Ils font le tour de la galaxie !

Le visage de la princesse déchue se décomposa lentement, alors qu'une gorge se forma dans sa gorge, nouant par la même occasion son estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'inscrit dessus?

\- La tête de Maître Tyzen est mise à prix ! L'avis de recherche dit qu'il vous a enlevée !

Cinn s'effondra dans les bras de son amant en lâchant un couinement de détresse.

\- Je ne pourrai donc jamais être libre...? BORDEL !

Elle fondit en larmes, alors que le Zabrak ferma les yeux, encore déboussolé.

\- Pardonne moi, mon amour...

\- Te pardonner? De quoi?

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu es recherché !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Il la saisit violemment, attrapant sa mâchoire pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- JE SUIS DANS CETTE MERDE PAR CHOIX ! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME PUTAIN !

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, arrachant de nouveaux sanglots émus à la Chiss.

\- Je t'aime tant...

Il ne répondit pas, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre son coeur. Il ferma les yeux, caressant doucement son dos avec un soupir.

\- Excuse moi. J'ai du te faire peur.

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout...

\- ... Maître Tyzen, que devons-nous faire?

\- ... Pour l'instant, nous reposer. Après, on partira. Je sais pas où, on verra, ok?

Cinn sourit.

\- Ok. J'ai confiance en toi, Tyzen.

\- Je sais que tu as peur. Mais je te protégerai.

\- Je sais.

\- ... Des tas de mercenaires vont être à nos trousses.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

\- Tant de vulgarité dans le bouche d'une personne de sang royal !

\- La ferme !

Il lâcha un rire timide avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

\- 808, prépare nos bagages.

\- Bien, Maître Tyzen.

\- Merci, 808.

Le robot sortit de la pièce, encore tout tourneboulé par ce qu'il avait vu. Tyzen saisit Cinn par la main.

\- À la vie, à la mort?

Elle lui sourit.

\- À la vie, à la mort.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et puis...

Je sais pas quoi dire en vrai, à part...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous aime tous !

 **Yullivar** : _On va éviter quand même de tuer des gens innocents hein x) évitons les échecs critiques xD_

 **figaro94** : _En fait, je voulais qu'elle fasse "très fille", comme tu dis, en opposition avec son caractère, parce que c'est une princesse, elle est de sang royal, donc elle a toujours été élevée comme une fille ! Mais merci de l'avoir soulevé, ça fait plaisir de voir des gens qui font attention aux détails ;) Et, oui, ça se passe avant Starventures ! Ils ne connaissent pas encore Gaar et Apple ! Mais avec l'avis de recherche, qui sait ce qui les attend...?_

 **Isil-gawien** : _Merci pour ta gentille review ! Et comme tu peux le voir, Shiba riposte déjà..._

 **NightmareDragon FB** _: Arrête de deviner ce qui se passe à l'avance ! x) (rapport au sabre) Je ne t'en dirai pas plus par rapport à Shiba (si ce n'est que, oui, c'est une grosse salo**) Quand à 808 et ses chères bourdes... C'est vraiment comme ça qu'on l'aime !_

 **mimilia-reveuse** : _Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant !_

Allez les gens, big bisous sur vous et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Cinn saisit la main que Tyzen lui tendait. Il l'entraîna à nouveau à l'intérieur du vaisseau, suivant 808 qui portait des sacs remplis à craquer de tout et n'importe quoi. La Chiss posa sa tête contre l'épaule du pilote en poussant un soupir épuisé.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Il faut bien, mon amour. Et toi? Ça va aller?

\- Ouais... Ça fait juste drôle de quitter la maison.

La princesse déchue se jeta dans ses bras en posant sa joue contre son coeur, tandis qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe tandis que 808 s'approchait d'eux.

\- Maître Tyzen? Nous sommes parés au départ.

\- Parfait. Je m'installe au poste de pilotage. Cinn, tu as la place de co-pilote tout à toi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit d'un baiser envoyé du bout des doigts. Il fit mine de l'attraper dans sa paume avant de poser sa main contre sa joue. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui était destiné, tandis que 808 partait vagabonder dans le vaisseau en sifflotant une chanson inconnue à la Chiss. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une telle joie visible sur ses traits. Elle semblait épuisée, certes, mais heureuse. Si heureuse...

Le vaisseau décolla, laissant derrière lui un tapis de poussière. Tyzen sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, jetant un dernier regard à ce qui était il y a peu sa maison. Il secoua la tête, puis tourna son regard vers la jolie Chiss qui observait le poste de pilotage avec curiosité. Il saisit sa main, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses doigts. Elle rougit autant que pouvait le permettre sa peau bleutée. Soudain, une violente secousse traversa le vaisseau, arrachant un cri de terreur à Cinn, alors qu'un 808 paniqué débarquait dans tous ses états.

\- TYZEN ! QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE?!

\- JE CROIS QU'ON SE FAIT TIRER DESSUS !

\- QUOI?! COMMENT ÇA, "TU CROIS"?!

\- JE SAIS PAS !

\- BAH MOI JE SAIS ! JE SUIS SÛRE !

\- TIENS BON, CINN !

\- VOS CAPACITÉS VITALES SONT EN DANGER, MAÎTRE TYZEN ! JE RÉPÈTE, VOS CAPACITÉS VITALES...

\- TA GUEULE, 808 ! TA GUEULE PUTAIN !

Une veine pulsait sur le front du Zabrak, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les tirs du vaisseau qui les poursuivait. Il poussa un cri de frustration en remarquant qu'un des moteurs était touché.

\- Merde ! Merde, merde, MERDE !

Les commandes ne répondaient plus, et le pilote se précipita vers sa compagne en la poussant sur le sol. Il la protégea à l'aide de son corps lorsque le vaisseau se crasha (cette formulation est très étrange...) sur une planète voisine à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il gémit de douleur en sentant un morceau de vaisseau lui tomber sur la jambe. Cinn, encore étourdie, se laissa tomber sur le sol en écarquillant les yeux, le coeur battant.

\- Maître Tyzen ! Tout va bien?!

\- Ça va, 808... Trésor, toi, ça va?

\- Ça... Ça va.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, soulagés d'être encore en vie. Un tir d'arbalète les éloigna brusquement l'un de l'autre, et Cinn, sentant le danger, agrippa son sabre. Le carreau d'arbalète planté dans le sol appartenait à un Wookie, qui venait de la ramasser en jetant un regard meurtrier à Tyzen, qui avait tenté de se rapprocher de la Chiss.

\- Toi, pas bouger.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le blaster du jeune Zabrak, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur en recevant un autre coup de pied dans la mâchoire. La Chiss se releva brusquement en poussant un hurlement combatif, sabre à la main. Elle se fit propulser par la violence du coup qu'elle reçu à l'estomac.

\- Votre Altesse, calmez-vous. Votre soeur nous a demandé de ne pas trop vous brusquer. Par contre, concernant le Zabrak... Rien n'a été dit, si ce n'est de le ramener vivant.

\- NON ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie !

Elle se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant, tandis que 808 s'interposait entre son Maître et le mercenaire.

\- Protocole de sécurité enclenché. Vous avez cinq secondes intergalactiques pour fuir. Quatre secondes intergalactiques. Trois sec...

Le Wookie visa à nouveau en direction du Zabrak, et le carreau se planta dans l'épaule mécanique du droïde.

\- ... Très bien. Mode combat enclenché.

Il saisit son blaster et commença à tirer sur la créature face à lui. Cinn se mit à courir en direction de Tyzen, qui se relevait avec difficulté. Il saisit son blaster, jetant un regard à celle qu'il aimait.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait mal?

\- Ça va, mon amour.

\- Mon amour?!

Le Wookie envoya valser 808 qui poussa un cri déformé par la surprise et par la saturation de son micro. Il pointa son arbalète vers le couple, en position défensive. Il répéta, furieux.

\- Comment ça, mon amour?!

\- JE N'AI PAS ÉTÉ ENLEVÉE ! MA SOEUR SE MOQUE DE LA GALAXIE TOUTE ENTIÈRE ! J'AI FUI DE MON PLEIN GRÉ ! PARCE QUE J'AIME TYZEN !

\- ... Syndrome de Stockholm. Classique.

\- MAIS ALLEZ-VOUS M'ÉCOUTER?! JE VOUS DIS QUE J'AI FUI AVEC LUI ! ... Tyzen...

Le Zabrak venait d'attraper son bras pour la calmer d'un sourire tendre.

\- Tout va bien, Cinn. Ça va aller, je te le jure.

\- Mais... Mais il...

\- On va s'en sortir, ok? Ensemble.

Il visa le mercenaire à l'aide de son blaster, alors que Cinn enclenchait son sabre en se précipitant une nouvelle fois vers le Wookie.

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Habitué, il esquiva facilement le coup de sabre, avant de se prendre un coup de blaster, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

\- Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoires !

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Ma place est aux côtés de Tyzen !

Elle planta son sabre dans la main du Wookie qui tenait l'arbalète, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Surprise, la Chiss fit quelques pas en arrière. C'était la première fois qu'elle attaquait quelqu'un de cette manière. Et son sabre avait vacillé. Était un moment devenu plus sombre avant de revenir à la normale. Elle recula, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux en lâchant son arme, tandis que le mercenaire continuait à gémir devant elle. Tyzen se précipita vers elle, sommant 808 d'aller voir comment allait le Wookie.

\- Mais, Maître Tyzen, il s'agit d'un ennemi et...

\- Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, 808. Pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- ... Votre bonté vous perdra sûrement un jour, Maître Tyzen. Mais je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Tandis que le robot s'approchait du mercenaire, le pilote posait doucement sa main contre la joue de la princesse déchue. Elle tremblait, et les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues bleues, sans la calmer pour autant.

\- Cinn... Tout va bien trésor...

\- Je... J'ai eu si peur, Tyzen... Mon sabre, il... Il a...

\- Je sais, j'ai vu. Mais tout va bien, Cinn. Tu n'as fait que te défendre.

Il la serra dans ses bras, avant de poser un baiser contre ses lèvres. Elle lui tendit un petit sourire, avant de jeter un regard à l'énorme masse qui s'était assise à côté de 808.

\- Le... Le Wookie est...

\- Il va bien, amie de Maître Tyzen. Il se laisse bander par votre serviteur, Maître Tyzen.

\- D'accord, 808.

Le Zabrak s'approcha du Wookie, plissant les yeux en tentant de le reconnaître.

\- Je suis certain de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

\- Et moi, je sais, Zabrak. Ton Maître et moi même avions fait une mission en commun, autrefois. Je m'appelle Gaarkata.

\- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Tyzen. Mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant...

La Chiss s'approcha d'un pas timide, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Votre main... Ça va aller?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Votre Altesse. J'ai connu pire.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. J'ai renoncé au trône. Appelez moi Cinn, je vous prie.

\- ... Très bien, Cinn.

Il lâcha un soupir, relevant la tête vers le ciel.

\- Voilà une belle somme qui vient de me passer sous le nez... Bon, tant pis. Au moins ça m'aura permis de rencontrer un joli couple.

\- Mercenaire Gaarkata, puis-je vous proposer un rafraîchissement avant que vous ne repreniez votre route?

En entendant le mot "route", Tyzen se tendit, se tournant vers son vaisseau avant de pousser un gémissement de désespoir.

\- C'est pas vraaaiii...

\- Désolé. J'y ai été un peu fort.

\- Un peu?

Gaarkata ne répondit pas, lâchant un sourire amusé. Le regard de la Chiss s'éclaira un instant.

\- Je sais ! Et si nous partions ensemble?

Tyzen poussa un soupir désespéré, saisissant sa main en lui jetant un regard désolé.

\- Cinn, je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Ça me branche bien.

\- Tu v... Attendez... Vous êtes sérieux?!

\- Très. Et puis, le nombre de mission sera doublé de cette manière. Et puis, bon, faut le dire, j'me fais chier tout seul.

\- Génial !

Cinn bondit dans les bras de Tyzen en éclatant de rire, tandis que 808 levait les yeux au ciel en grommelant.

\- Maître Tyzen...

Le Maître en question se pencha vers lui, laissant Cinn discuter vivement avec Gaar.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, 808. Et sache que je me méfie tout autant que toi de lui. Je le tiendrai à l'oeil, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais bien que c'est juste impossible qu'un mercenaire décide d'abandonner sa récompense suite à un... "malentendu".

Le robot hocha la tête, partant explorer le nouveau vaisseau, suivi de Cinn qui sautillait partout, folle de joie. Tyzen la suivait du regard avec un sourire niais au possible, tandis que Gaar s'installait à la place de copilote, proposant à Tyzen de conduire le vaisseau. Surpris, le pilote accepta, demandant à sa petite amie de bien s'accrocher le temps du décollage.

\- Quelle est ta destination, Gaar?

\- ... Notre, tu veux dire.

\- Ouais, notre.

\- J'sais pas... J'ai entendu parler d'un truc Hapes, près de la bordure médiane... Ça te tente?

\- Ma foi, pourquoi pas?

Il tourna la tête vers la Chiss, qui souriait de toutes ses dents en hochant vivement la tête.

\- Cinn, ça te plaît?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr !

Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou du Zabrak en fourrant son visage dans le creux de sa veste. Il sourit et pencha sa tête vers elle, avant de lui intimer de s'assoir pour le décollage, qui se déroula sans problèmes. Cinn observait les étoiles à travers la galaxie, le coeur battant. Elle partait à l'aventure. Finies, les réunions ennuyeuses pour organiser les banquets pour accueillir les peuples voisins ! Fini ! Elle posa une main sur son sabre. Ses parents seraient-ils fiers d'elle? Sûrement espéraient-ils que leurs filles soient heureuses...

Son coeur se serra en pensant à Shiba, sa soeur. Enfants, elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Shiba échoue à l'Epreuve. Cinn savait que cela l'avait détruite de l'intérieur, mais elle n'avait rien dit ou fait pour la consoler. Et voilà le résultat de cette ignorance : elle cherchait à tout prix à lui nuire. Si seulement elle avait été plus présente ! Si seulement elle avait été plus aimante ! Mais avec des si, on referait le monde. Elle lâcha un soupir, se levant pour se changer les idées, à la recherche de 808.

* * *

Hey !

J'espère que ça vous plaît, bande de petits fans de starventures !

Oubliez pas de lâcher des reviews, c'est le plaisiiiiir !

NightmareDragon FB : _Aaaah notre 808, idéal pour gâcher les meilleurs moments ! Mais comme tu l'as vu, pour le moment, c'est pas trop l'amour entre Tyzen et Gaar x)_

figaro94 : _Je m'excuse pour les (trop) nombreuses fortes d'orthographe, qui sont surtout, je te l'avoue, des fautes d'étourderies (notamment pour le titre, je t'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention, mais j'ai corrigé ça !). En tous cas, très contente que ça te plaise ! Et je t'avoue que pour Cinn... J'avais pas du tout pensé à Grunlek x)_

Yullivar : _J'avoue que pour l'originalité, j'ai à repasser, mais j'en avais besoin pour faire avancer mon scénario ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_


	5. Chapter 5

Le vaisseau venait tout juste de se poser sur la terre ferme, et face à eux se trouvait un temple en pierres qui avaient été abimées par le temps. Des lianes tombaient sur le sol crevassé par la terre assoiffée, et les grandes portes en bois avaient commencé à pourrir. Gaar bondit en direction de la sortie, et Cinn s'apprêta à le suivre lorsque Tyzen la saisit par le poignet.

\- ... Tyzen?

\- Sois prudente, Cinn. J'ai pas confiance en ce type.

La Chiss hocha la tête, et sortit du vaisseau, suivie par Tyzen. Saisissant une lampe torche, Gaar avait éclairé l'entrée, arbalète à la main. Le couloir était vide, mais recouvert de poussière, avec un plafond presque invisible à cause des nombreuses toiles d'araignées. 808 suivait, éclairant également les alentours avec son oeil d'une lumière rouge sanglante. Tout était silencieux, alors le petit groupe commença à s'avancer en direction du fond du couloir, sur leurs gardes. Cinn agrippa d'une main tremblante son sabre, son oeil non aveugle cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait lui décrire un danger. L'oeil du droïde et la lampe du Wookie balayaient en continue le couloir qui semblait sans fin, lorsqu'une porte en pierre finit par apparaître à leur vue.

Le Zabrak se dirigea vers cette porte, blaster en avant dans sa main droite, alors que sa main gauche cherchait l'interrupteur. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, leur arrachant un sursaut. Toujours rien en vue, pas âme qui vive, à part quelques lézards qui filaient en les voyant arriver. La porte laissa découvrir une grande salle ronde, soutenue par de multiples colonnes en pierre blanche. Cinn posa sa main sur l'une d'elle, cette salle lui rappelant l'une des très nombreuses qui se trouvaient dans son ancienne maison. Elle secoua la tête, et sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine en entendant les pas lourds de Gaar qui faisaient craquer le sol.

\- Cinn, tu viens?

Tyzen s'était arrêté face à la prochaine porte, et elle fit "oui" de la tête avant de le rejoindre, tandis que 808 ouvrait la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, lorsque l'oreille avertie du Zabrak perçut comme un grincement. Il s'arrêta net, sortant son blaster en direction du bruit. Gaar avait saisi son arbalète en voyant faire le pilote, et chercha du regard ce qui inquiétait ce dernier. 808 fit se placer Cinn, morte d'inquiétude, derrière lui, sortant lui même ses armes.

\- Tyzen, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Elle sentit un blaster se pointer sur sa tempe, lui arrachant un sursaut d'horreur. La personne qui la maintenait sur place était dans l'angle mort que lui faisait son oeil aveugle, et elle était incapable de voir à quoi ressemblait cette personne.

\- Pas un geste, où je lui fais sauter sa jolie gueule d'ange !

\- CINN !

Tyzen se retourna vivement en même temps que 808, alors que le Wookie lâchait un grognement énervé. Cinn reconnut alors une voix de femme. Elle lui semblait un peu plus petite qu'elle, mais sa force était plus que surprenante. La main posée sur son épaule droite était jaune. Jaune? Quelle race humanoïde était jaune?

\- Lâche la, Twi'lek ! Tout de suite !

\- Pas question ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?!

\- On vient pour l'avis de trésor !

Gaar avait pointé son arbalète en direction de la Twi'lek en question, qui refusait de lâcher l'ex princesse.

\- Ce trésor m'appartient ! Je l'ai trouvé la première !

\- Il n'appartient à personne, puisque tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé ! Maintenant, lâche la !

\- Qui? Elle? Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les avis de recherche, Zabrak? Quitte à vous laisser le trésor, autant la prendre, elle !

La Chiss lui mordit violemment la main, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à sa tortionnaire. Elle commença à se débattre comme un diable, mais rien à faire, la Twi'lek avait beaucoup plus de force.

\- Je t'en prie, laisse la partir !

\- Nous t'aiderons à récupérer le trésor, Twi'lek. Mais rend nous Cinn.

Surpris, le pilote se tourna vers le Wookie qui venait de proposer un deal à la jeune femelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai besoin de votre aide?!

\- Les pièges, Twi'lek. Tu ne peux pas les affronter seule.

Furieuse et vexée, elle poussa violemment la jeune Chiss, qui atterrit droit dans les bras de Tyzen, en poussant un cri de rage.

\- Très bien ! J'accepte !

\- Cinn !

\- Tyzen...

Il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le front. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire, soulagé qu'elle aille bien. Cinn tourna la tête vers la Twi'lek, qui avait de grands yeux verts, et une tunique de même couleur. Elle avait un bijou de front, comme celui que l'ex princesse portait, à l'exception que ce bijou était en cuir, et que le joyau était un saphir, et non un rubis. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et elle semblait avoir toute une panoplie d'armes accrochée à sa ceinture.

\- J'm'appelle Apple.

Elle avait grommelé ça d'un air énervé, jetant un regard assassin au Wookie qui l'avait forcé à capituler. 808 s'approcha d'elle, passant un rayon d'analyse sur elle.

\- HÉ ! IL FAIT QUOI, LUI?!

\- Il essaie de vérifier si vous n'êtes pas trop dangereuse pour nous.

\- Mais d'après mes analyses, Maître Tyzen, nous sommes supérieurs en nombre. Elle n'est donc pas un danger.

\- Merci, 808.

\- Donc toi, c'est Tyzen, et ta friteuse, 808. La princesse, c'est Cinn, et le Wookie?

\- Gaarkkata. Mais mes amis m'appellent Gaar.

\- Ce sera donc Gaarkhata pour moi.

Elle fit volte face, et se dirigea vers la prochaine salle, alors que Cinn contenait difficilement son fou rire devant la mine déconfite de Gaar. 808 partait à la suite de la Twi'lek, qui continuait à grommeler dans son coin. Gaar était juste derrière elle, et Tyzen et Cinn étaient tout derrière. Armes à la main, la petite troupe pénétra dans la salle suivante. Apple se tourna vers eux, visiblement toujours énervée.

\- Pour désamorcer les pièges, faut aller au fond de la salle, là-bas. Et à part Barbie Girl et moi, aucun de vous trois n'est capable d'y aller sans activer un piège grâce à votre souplesse très visible. Et comme Action Man tient trop à Barbie Girl, j'y vais. J'vous attend de l'autre côté.

Avec agilité, et avant que Cinn ne tente de lui arracher la tête, elle utilisa son grappin et s'élança vers le plafond. Elle semblait presque voler, et un sourire naquit sur son visage, comme si elle n'avait vécu jusqu'alors que pour pouvoir s'envoler de cette manière. Elle retomba souplement sur le sol de l'autre côté, puis désactiva les pièges. La Chiss posa un pied, méfiante, puis traversa la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds, l'oeil en alerte, avec sa main accrochée autour de son sabre. Elle finit par rejoindre l'espionne, qui lui jeta un regard moqueur.

\- Bah alors, Barbie Girl? T'as pas confiance?

\- La ferme.

Rapidement rejointes par les trois autres, elles s'engouffrèrent dans la salle suivante. La Twi'lek croisa les bras.

\- J'suis pas assez bonne au tir, mais t'as l'air de bien te démerder, le Wookie. Alors tire droit dans l'interrupteur.

Elle mima un pistolet avec ses doigts, fit mine de viser l'interrupteur en question puis de tirer, en imitant le bruit d'une balle tirée. Gaar leva les yeux au ciel, puis prit place, et visa. Ses deux yeux étaient ouverts, et il tira vers l'interrupteur, le visage fermé, qui explosa dans un bruit sourd. Apple fila alors en direction de la prochaine porte, suivie par 808 qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce que voulait cette étrange Twi'lek. Tyzen lâcha un soupir. Non seulement il comprenait de moins en moins Gaar, mais en plus, il devait se méfier de cette Apple. Génial.

Cinn, quand à elle, restait à distance respectable de cette insupportable espionne. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'elle, non. Juste pour ne pas la démonter. La Twi'lek était en tête de groupe, et Gaar et elle regardaient chacun dans une direction différente, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'autre. Ce qui était, il fallait le dire, très drôle. Apple donna un violent coup de pied dans la prochaine porte, et une pluie de toutes petites pierres lui tomba dessus, ne faisant qu'augmenter sa rage. 808, n'en tenant cure, souleva la Twi'lek du sol pour la poser à côté, afin de passer afin d'examiner la salle. La Chiss se surprit à presque avoir de la peine pour elle. Elle lâcha un sourire en coin avant de suivre le droïde, qui en avait apparemment strictement rien à faire d'avoir vexé la jeune espionne.

\- Bon. Y'a juste un levier à actionner, mais j'suis pas sûre que ça ouvre la porte...

\- T'es pas sûre, ou tu veux nous décourager pour actionner le levier quand on sera partis?

\- La ferme, Action Man.

Tyzen s'avança, et jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers. 808 se plaça derrière lui, prêt à lui servir de bouclier en cas de danger. Le Wookie rapprocha la Chiss de lui, et hocha la tête vers le Zabrak, lui affirmant qu'il pouvait l'actionner. Sur ses gardes, Apple tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque danger que ce soit. Tyzen inspira à pleins poumons, et actionna le levier. Qui ouvrit la porte. Laissant apparaître une sorte de statue en pierre. Cinn blêmit.

\- Un Gardien...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, Barbie Girl?

\- JE TE DIS, SOMBRE IDIOTE, QUE C'EST UN PUTAIN DE GARDIEN !

Surprise de l'agressivité de la jeune Chiss, l'espionne eut un mouvement de recul, et le Wookie sortit son arbalète en lisant la terreur sur le visage de l'ex princesse à la cicatrice. Lance à la main, le Gardien du trésor observait le petit groupe qui le fixait. Son regard se posa sur Cinn, qui hurla de terreur.

Tyzen venait de tomber à genoux sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Une belle Zabrak lui faisait face, ses yeux jaunes lançant des éclairs.

\- M... Mère?!

Il rampait vers l'arrière, alors que 808 l'observait, incrédule. Gaar sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'il essuya d'un geste rapide. C'était impossible... Impossible ! Le corps sans vie de son fils était là, allongé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts et devenus presque blancs. Il poussa un hurlement déchiré, tirant et re-tirant sans cesse en direction du petit corps pour ne plus le voir.

Apple, les yeux révulsés par la peur, venait de poser un genou à terre. Ses mains tremblaient. Il était censé être mort ! Maintenant qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'allait-il lui arriver?

\- Je... Je vous en prie, Maître, pitié !

Le pauvre 808 ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Tous s'étaient mis à hurler lorsque la porte avait dévoilé le trésor. Pourquoi?

\- Maître Tyzen, que se passe-t-il?

Le pilote était incapable de répondre, se bouchant les oreilles, en larmes, pour ne plus entendre les cris de sa mère, ses reproches, encore et encore. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, c'était tellement insupportable ! Cinn criait, la tête dans les mains. Pas encore, non, pas encore, c'était trop atroce ! Elle avait passé l'Epreuve, pourquoi était-il de retour?! Gaar serrait les dents, tirant encore et toujours, les larmes glissant sur son visage pour disparaître dans sa fourrure. Que faisait-il là, sans vie? Shorrkkata... Apple continuait à supplier, les larmes aux yeux, le genou à terre et la tête baissée, la voix de son ancien Maître l'accusant de haute trahison. 808 lâcha un soupir mécanique, avant de lâcher un sardonique :

\- Pardon, Maître Tyzen.

Il tendit sa main mécanique vers son Maître, avant de lui administrer une gifle monumentale qui le ramena à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Un sort d'illusion, Maître Tyzen. Et je crois qu'il fait encore effet sur vos amis.

\- Occupe toi de Gaar, je vais voir Cinn et Apple !

Il saisit doucement Cinn dans ses bras, qui sanglota de plus belle.

\- Cinn, ouvre les yeux, tout va bien, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une illusion...

Elle remonta ses yeux jusqu'à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Voilà, très bien, trésor...

Il l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'elle revenait doucement à elle. De son côté, 808 avait commencé à aveugler le Wookie avec son laser, pour qu'il détourne le regard vers lui, avant de lui donner un coup de coude mécanique dans le ventre. Il secoua la tête, et regarda fixement le robot, puis la porte ouverte qui laissait apercevoir le trésor.

\- Un sort d'illusion...

Il vit Tyzen qui rassurait doucement sa compagne, et le Wookie eut un petit sourire triste. Il se tourna vers l'espionne, qui tentait de retenir ses larmes, suppliant à voix basse un Maître imaginaire. Il la souleva du sol, avant de lui pincer le nez pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Elle lâcha un petit couinement, plus de surprise qu'autre chose, et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Elle manqua de s'étouffer, surprise d'être aussi près du mercenaire.

\- Que...?!

\- Un sort d'illusion. Alors rassure toi, il n'y a personne pour te faire du mal, ici. Personne.

Il avait bien insisté sur ce mot, lui faisant comprendre que même eux ne tenteraient pas de lui faire du mal. Elle essuya violemment ses larmes, et tourna la tête sur le côté en marmonnant un "merci" à peine audible. Gaar sourit, et lui tira la joue avec amusement, attirant sa colère.

\- Ça va?! T'as fini de t'amuser?! Tu peux me reposer, maintenant?!

\- Tout de suite, tout de suite...

Il la reposa sur le sol, et se tourna vers le petit couple qui les regardait avec amusement. Tyzen s'approcha du trésor et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils partagèrent équitablement leurs trouvailles, et Cinn s'approcha de Apple en lui tendant la main.

\- C'est ici qu'on se quitte, alors?

\- ... J'aimerai vous poser une question.

Les deux hommes arquèrent un sourire alors que 808 s'approchait de l'espionne.

\- Allez-y, Dame Apple.

\- Est-ce que... Je pourrai rester avec vous?

Leurs mâchoires manquèrent de se décrocher à cause de la surprise alors qu'elle virait au rouge tomate, attirant un léger rire à Cinn.

\- C'est par simple intérêt, ok?! C'est juste parce que, à plusieurs, les missions, c'est plus simple !

\- Ben voyons...

Cinn se tourna vers son compagnon, qui sentait que le regard suppliant de celle qu'il aimait ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il jeta un regard en coin au Wookie. Il s'était montré plutôt digne de confiance, sur ce coup-là... Alors pourquoi pas?

Il soupira.

\- C'est bon, Cinn. Ne me fais pas ses yeux là. C'est bon. Elle peut venir.

La Chiss éclata de rire, et bondit sur le pilote, le faisant tomber au sol, arrachant un rire au Wookie, des cris de panique à 808 qui pensait qu'ils s'étaient blessés, alors que Apple levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Y'a des hôtels, pour ça...

La Twi'lek se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris...?

* * *

Donc voilà, l'arrivée d'Apple ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, et que les personnages et leurs caractères sont à peu près respectés. Une nouvelle fois, je m'excuse des fautes d'inattention sûrement glissées un peu partout, mais j'espère qu'elles ne vous forceront pas à laver vos yeux à l'acide ! x)

Encore merci pour les reviews, z'êtes tops !

 **figaro94** : _Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant ! :D_

 **NightmareDragon FB** : _Et maintenant, Twi'lek ! On a :p j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que les précédents !_

 **mistertimeringame** : _Désolée pour les fauuuutes T.T Et puis pour ma défense parfois c'est pas moi mais la correction automatique ouiiiin *pleure* Sinon j'espère que ça te plaît quand même x)_


End file.
